peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 July 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-07-18 ; Comments *Peel is just back from a trip to New York, returning on a QE2 cruise. Start of show: "Hello, I'm back and I'm fat." *The Al Ferrier single played here (and not given to Laura Cantrell) was later found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Blonde Redhead, #1. First broadcast of only session. Recorded 2000-07-06. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Sender Berlin: Little Cherry (v/a CD – Tresor 2000 - Compilation Vol.8) Tresor :(JP: "I’ve just been on holiday and if you’ve been listening to the programmes while I’ve been away, obviously the first week’s programmes were pre-recorded and then last week it was Gilles Peterson – and thanks to him for taking care of business while I was away. And what I did was I flew for the first time in eight years and took a lot of tranquilizers to get on the plane, but it was kind of OK, and went to New York. Now, I had not been to New York, it’s an extraordinary thing to be able to say, but I’d not been in New York for 35 years. And the last time I was there I just drove through it anyway. It’s changed a lot you know since I was there last. And everybody tells you that it’s a bad place. I don’t know, they say people are kind of unfriendly and aggressive and so forth. But in fact, I thought, the Pig and myself, thought that it was absolutely wonderful and are desperate to go back at the earliest opportunity. We had a really good time there. We only had three days and spent one of those with Laura Cantrell and her husband, who took us to some fine bars in Greenwich Village, and it was just, it’s everything that you would have wanted it to be. And we came back, it’s a long story associated with this so bit of things will unfold as the programmes go on, but we came back on the QE2 as part of a cruise for Radio Times readers, with Alan Hansen and Delia Smith and Barry Norman, all of whom turned out to be extraordinarily nice people, and a good time was had by all. And ate and drank prodigiously, and had the best couple of weeks we’ve had in years. So the first holiday we’ve had really in about seven years. Didn’t have time to do a lot of record shopping, although I did go into a couple of record shops that I plan to return to as soon as I possibly can, so I haven’t got an amazing number of exciting new records for you. But, you know, there are some good records around anyway without that.") *Nasum: Fatal Search (LP – Human 2.0) Relapse *Busy Signals: All The Young Designers (7") Bad Jazz *Junior Kelly: Far From Jah (7”) Mixing Lab *Fuselage: Almost Monday Morning (v/a 2xLP – Big Kahuna Kicks 2) Kahuna Cuts *Blonde Redhead: Where Is John? (session) *Gene Vincent: Who Slapped John? (unknown release) Capitol *B Boys: Two, Three, Break (12") Vintertainment *Apples In Stereo: 20 Cases Suggestive Of... (LP – The Discovery Of A World Inside The Moon) Cooking Vinyl *Aden: Country Bar In The City (LP – Hey 19) Teenbeat *Murphy‘s Oil Soap Boys: I Wish You Knew (2xCD – Upsalapalooza) WFMU :(JP: “But I did do something rather shocking. Because she Cantrell had sung ‘Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain’ when she did the session for us, not the last Thursday but the Thursday before, I thought what I’ll do, I’ll make a great sacrifice, because I never give away any of my records because I love them all and when I do give one away I always think, “I wish I didn’t.” And I had got Al Ferrier’s 7” single on Master-Trak Records from 1980 ‘Don‘t Play Blue Eyes (Cryin‘ In The Rain)’, and I thought I’ll make the supreme sacrifice here and take it over to New York and give it to Laura Cantrell. I didn’t.”) *Al Ferrier: Don‘t Play Blue Eyes (Cryin‘ In The Rain) (7" – I'm Not Drinking More) Master-Trak *Distorted Minds: Infections (v/a EP – The Shopfloor Part 3) 5HQ *Q And Not U: And The Washington Monument Blinks Goodnight (7") Dischord /De Soto (wrong speed moment) *Blonde Redhead: Missle Me (session) *Mukka: Kopanitsa (LP – Skip Lizard) Cathouse/Tree *Midfield General: Devil In Sports Casual (LP – Generalisation) Skint *Watts: The Kings Of Jackin’ You Around (7") Stolen *Pacou: Fireball (12” EP) Tresor *Winner: Fall Out Boy (7” – Pop/For/The/Inbreds) Mother Stoat *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Nowadays A Woman’s Got To Hit A Man (LP – Merseytrout) Milksafe *90 Degrees South: U.H.F. (LP – The Barrier Silence) Ochre *Luciano: Cool And Settle (7”) Mixing Lab *Blonde Redhead: In An Expression Of The Inexpressible (session) *Ricky Spontane: We’re Gonna Rock Paris (v/a 7” EP – New Distractions Vol.1) Lowsley Sound *Yr Hwntws: Triban Morgannwg (v/a CD – The Rough Guide To The Music Of Wales) Rough Guide *DJ Teebee: Lifepod (LP – Black Science Labs) Certificate 18 *Jimmy Reed: Goin’ To New York (unknown release) Joy *High Rise: Nuit (LP – Dispersion) Squealer File ;Name *a) John Peel - 18th July 2000 *b) John Peel (18th July 2000).mp3 *c) John Peel (18th July 2000).mp3 *d) jp000718 ;Length *b) & c) 01:58:49 *d) 01:58:45 ;Other *a) Streamed via Soundcloud. Many thanks to the uploader. *b) Download via Mediafire *c) & d) Download from the Mooo Server ;Available *a) https://soundcloud.com/greavesian/john-peel-18th-july-2000 *b) http://www.mediafire.com/download/a507e47qwothcqd/John+Peel+%2818th+July+2000%29.mp3 *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes